


World’s Collide

by jazziewolf2001



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood Play, Killing, Other, PWP, Sex, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazziewolf2001/pseuds/jazziewolf2001
Summary: It started with an explosion. Then the incidents happened. Creepypastas. I haven’t heard that word since the hype died down. Now they are real and they are out to kill me.
Relationships: Hoodie/Reader, Jeff the Killer/Reader, Masky/Reader, Slenderman/Reader, eyelessjack/reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

We grew up with them. It was back in 2010-2014 I believe. We were all obsessed with them. We would look out our windows hoping to see them. We would leave our doors and windows unlocked. We would go explore abandoned woods and buildings. Pretend to be unaware, in case they were watching.

I’m talking about Creepypastas. They were a popular thing back a couple of years ago, I remember wishing to be with them. My home life was okay. Sometimes I’m invisible to my family. But our world changed. 

When 2018 came, a phenomenon happened. There were reports of an explosion in New Hampshire, in a town called River Belle. Other explosions followed in other parts of the world, most of it in the U.S. Then the killings started. Children went missing and showing up dead. Missing organs carved smiles. Mutilations, hooded figures. 

It was all over the news. Police dogs couldn’t catch a scent. It was getting weird. I never really paid much attention until my neighbor Bill was attacked. I then felt like I was being watched. 

Something about the killings was suspicious. I think I read it somewhere. I went online and googled the words I haven’t typed in so long. Creepypastas. They're back and this time they are real.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: suicide, child death, mutilations, and insanity.

You know how they say people change. I watched it happen right in front of me. It was small little things, then it was obvious. I remember when it happened, why it happened.

My mom and dad were having another baby. She was 7 months when she lost him. Julian was what his name was going to be. It was an accident. She slipped down the stairs and fell. I was at school, dad was at work.

She laid there, almost bleeding out. Dad came home and saw it. I was called from the hospital. It was a life-changing thing. Julian was born dead. My mom was a wreck. She came home and ripped apart the baby room.

She screamed and cried. She was then institutionalized. We all drifted apart. I watched dad drink, we visited mom but mentally she wasn't there anymore. Dad drank more over the years, I was in my senior year. He never hit me if you were wondering.

He just cried, slept, and worked. I never really paid attention to myself, but I grew out more over the years. I remember how things used to be. How we were obsessed with Creepypastas.

But it came to a reality. They are not stories anymore. 7 of them here. At least in my town. River Belle. It started when there were explosions. It was all over the world. Then the murders came.

Children missing and showing up dead. Carved smiles into people. Organs missing, people being tortured. Bodies ripped open and stuffed with candy.  
My neighbor was a victim. He was wheeled out, I remember reading it in the paper the next day.

He was tortured alive. I remember telling dad and he shrugged it off saying we're safe. I don't think so anymore. I feel like I'm being watched now. I can feel the anxiety inside me.

Let me backtrack to the explosion. It was February 17, 2018. I was at home and it was nighttime. I was getting ready for bed, I was looking out my window. When a bright light rippled through. It shook my house, I could hear things crashing and falling over.

My dad stumbled out of his room. "What's going on?" He slurred. The shaking stopped. I looked at the window and didn't see anything different.

I looked at my dad and he motioned around the room. "Clean the house." He then went to bed, I huffed. I had school tomorrow.

I spent the whole night cleaning the whole house. Feeling annoyed, by the time it was time for me to go to school, I was done. I was exhausted. I dressed and got ready for school.

I climbed into my car and drove off. When I pulled in, people were chatting around me. They all were talking about the explosion. I just listened to their theories.

Most of them were either aliens or the government. I laughed it off, before taking my seat in homeroom. I overheard something that caught my interest.

"Did you hear about what happened last night?"

"Ya, the explosion, right?"

"No! It's much worse. There was a murder, old man Will was found."

"What happened?"

"My dad, he's a cop, says he was tortured to death."

"Who would hurt old man Will?"

"Someone who had no remorse."

I blinked wondering what's going on. I gathered my stuff for the day and went through my classes. I was curious. Throughout the day, I heard more theories.

Zombies, Russians, etc. There was more talk on what happened to old man Will. Some went to graphic details. I felt bad, old man Will was a sweet guy.

He was homeless, but he was vibrant and happy. He was always talking to me about his wife. Emilia. I told my dad and he shrugged me off. I hummed sadly to myself as I went upstairs to do my homework.

The rest of the week people were still going on. There weren't any new murders. They were still stuck on what happened to old man Will. I was upset about what happened yonuim but I was more worried if the killer would strike again.

The funeral for old man Will came and passed. On February 24, a little girl went missing. Her name was Lily. She was 7, and she was taken from the local park. People want nuts, search parties were organized. The local police were asking for all the help they could get.

People were getting upset, wondering how it could have happened in such a public space. A week went by without a word, there was no new news. The search party was combing everywhere.

But she showed up on March 8. She was found mutilated in a field. The public wants nuts, saying it was the killer who killed old man Will. But something told me that wasn't it. It was something else.

The funeral was open to the public but was a closed casket. The world blurred, spring came and left. My birthday passed. I finished my Junior year. Ready to finish high school. Happy to be 18, I bought a lottery ticket, won 5 dollars.

When school started up, August 22, a police investigation started. A man woke up with stitch's, he went to the hospital. His kidney was stolen. The police went through his house and found this black tar-like goo.

The public demanded answers but the police didn't have any. They were stumped. More theories circled. Aliens were the most common. I was in English went a new theory popped up.

"What if it was the killer?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but it's the only one that makes sense."

"Ya. Your right."

They then talked about more theories on why the killer took the man's kidney. I spent the day in a daze. I went home to talk to my dad.

"Do you think it's the killer?" I asked him.

"Y/N, this doesn't involve us. Quit trying to bring us into it." He then drank some more and told me that it had to be aliens.

I then left and went to talk to our neighbor Bill. He was a couple of years older than me. 23. He opens the door for me when I knocked.

“Come in,” he says.

“Thanks.”

“Want anything to drink?”

“Water please.”

He nods and goes and gets some for me. We talked for a while. We talked about what’s been going on. He then says something that changes my perspective.

“I don’t think it’s the same killer.”

“What do you mean?”

Bill leans back and looks at me. “If it was the same killer, wouldn’t they keep to the same pattern? It’s all random and nothing ties it to the last kill.”

I thought about it. “Do you think they are a group?”

“Possibly. Maybe it’s something to do with a cult or something.”

“No. There would be symbols, wouldn’t it?”

“Ya, maybe.”

I told him goodnight and went home. The 4th incident caused a riot. It was a gross one. A dad killed his son. Claiming it was a clown that did it. A monochrome clown.

The kid was ripped open, where his heart was visible, stuffed with candy. Stabbed right in the heart. The community was in shock, not knowing what to believe.

But what happened next was terrifying. They arrested the dad, the next he was found cut open and stuffed with candy. The police were in shock. How could this happen with them on a watch?

People talked, saying it was one of the police officers. All the police officers were questioned. It left a mark of fear in the public. I headed over to Bill’s later that night.

“What do you think?” I asked, blowing on my coffee.

“I think it’s another killer. I don’t think the dad killed his son.”

“Why?”

“Because of the look of fear in his eyes when he talked about the clown. It gave me shivers. All the incidents do. It’s just a little funny that’s it’s happening after the explosion back in February.”

I hummed, agreeing with him. That night I decided to look closer into it. The incidents weren’t adding up, it wasn’t a cult. It’s not the same person. It’s an oddity.

The 5th incident was a little off. It was a girl at my school, one day she was fine. Then slowly she went downhill. Beth is her name, she suddenly gets scared of the computers. Threw her phone across the room and stomped it.

She was slowly going insane. Babbling about a man, with bleeding eyes. The police came to the school during her episode. She grabbed their gun and shot herself in front of us.

We all were taken back, it happened so fast. People screamed, we all had to talk to the schools guidance counselors. The school was canceled for the week so I talked to Bill.

“I don’t know. I think it’s something of another force.”

“Are you saying it’s aliens?”

“No. It’s just these incidents sound familiar. It’s like it’s not natural.”

“Nothing natural about what’s happening.”

On November 12, the 6th incident took place. My homeroom teacher Mr. Wilkins was murdered. He was found with a carved smile in his room, and the words ”go to sleep” spelled in his blood on his walls.

The school was canceled again for a week. Part of me felt like these incidents were familiar too. I drove home and tried to talk to my dad about it.

He brushed me off and I went to go talk to Bill. He waved me in and we had some hot chocolate. Halfway through I mentioned what happened.

“Ugh. This is bugging me. I know these incidents are so familiar.”

“Ya, they are. Do you think it’s copy cats?”

“No. It’s something different.”

I hummed and we went in silence for a while. I thought about these incidents and I couldn’t think of a thing. I huffed and rubbed my head.

Bill got up and left the room. He came back with his laptop, he spent a half-hour on it. Then he jumped up shouting.

“What?”

“Look.”

He pushes it to me. All the incidents we’ve had happened to us are happening in different places around the world. The murders and suicides were different. But they all one thing in common.

It started after the explosions. Bill then takes it back and was on it for a bit. He then spun it to me, the word in the search engine was something I haven’t seen in so long.

Creepypasta.

The words felt foreign. I haven’t seen them in so long not for years.

A/N

Sorry if this short. I don’t know what average word count you want. I had this story in my head last night, it’s been a while since I heard anything about Creepypastas. My siblings and I were obsessed. It was a experience we would never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: mentions of insanity, murders, child death 

It's been about 4 years since I've heard, talked, or read about creepypastas. It left me dizzy, I went home. Cracking open my laptop, I searched. I searched for hours, connecting the killings to the Creepypastas.

It took me a couple of days but I had some of them murders connected to creepypastas. I only did the ones in my town. Old man Will was killed by Hoodie and Masky. Lily was killed by Slenderman. Eyeless Jack took that guy's kidney. Ben Drowned drove Beth insane. The boy and the father were killed by Laughing Jack. And lastly, my teacher has killed my Jeff The Killer. 

I emailed my findings to Bill. He responded in less than a minute, with the message of "come over now".  
I got dressed for the day before heading next to the door to my neighbor. 

I just walked in, Bill had 2 cups of coffee and handed me one. 

"Glad you feel welcomed in my home." Bill jokes, as he sits down. 

"Ya," I said, as I sit down as well. He drinks his cup of coffee before speaking. 

"I've been looking with creepypasta sightings from other places. Some in our county, some in others. What did you find?" 

I opened my laptop and asked for the WiFi code. He gave it to me and I got to my research. 

"We have 7."

"7! That's the most in one single area. Some over 1 or 2-3. But never 7. Which ones are there?"

"Masky, Hoodie, Slenderman, Jeff The Killer, Ben Drowned, Laughing, and Eyeless Jack." I then launch into my findings and how I connected the murders. 

Bill nods and shows me his findings. "8 feet tall women in Japan, Ticci Toby in Connecticut, and the expressionless in L.A."

"L.A! I wanna hear this one."

"It's the same as in the stories. She walks into the hospital, she looks like a mannequin. She goes crazy and attacks the staff with her razor-sharp teeth. She then walks out. Multiple reporting since February. All a month apart."

"Maybe she needs time to restore her energy?"

"Maybe."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. Reportings of Herobrine and Dark Link in Indiana. Tails Doll in Florida. No sighting of Jane the killer."

"Shame."

"Ya, she's hot."

I look at Bill likes he's nuts and he shrugs. Then goes back to reading off his list. 

"Dr. Smiley, in New York. Victims coming up with his M.O. The others were just reports or sightings. But this one was his M.O."

"Kinda like the creepypastas here. We haven't seen them excepted Beth, but their M.O is the same as their killings."

"Yes. There are so many more sightings."

"Why do you think this is happening?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was a ripple in our universes."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, my theory is this. The creepypastas were all about believing when you believe they don't come. But when it stops they come."

"What?"

"The creepypastas died years ago, it must've caused a ripple in the universe when we stopped believing. Take for instance that one movie series about the old horror myths, how they turned real when certain prowl believe. What if it causes an opposite effect with creepypastas. Like believing in them kept us safe, but not believing set off a chain of events."

I thought about what he said. He could be right. It would explain why they are suddenly here. Maybe, just maybe. 

"Okay, what do we do?"

"Nothing we can do."

"We just sit around here and die."

"No. Maybe we can figure out where they are and go from there."

"Are you nuts? They are serial killers!" 

Then we got into a 40-minute argument about it. I said goodnight and went home. But it wasn't a good night for me. 

Nightmares plague me. I was watching all of the past victims. Old Man Will being tortured for hours, Lily being chased and tortured for days, Beth being mentally tortured for weeks. Mr. Wilson being slaughtered by Jeff the Killer. The little boy being cut open and spring up to be killed by his dad. 

Feeling the victim's pain, I cried out when I shot awake. It was morning. I huffed and gathers my things for a shower, passing by the window. I see the police. They were wheeling out a body bag from Bill's house. 

I dropped my stuff and ran out the door. I called the police officer's name. They turned and stopped me from coming closer. 

Officer Dane pulled me to the side and asked me questions.

"Did you hear or see anyone or anything?"

"No. Is Bill okay?"

"No ma'am. He's gone."

I collapsed. My only friend was gone. I spent the day in a daze, feeling numb. Bill was gone. People talked, saying it was the killer. I heard bits of information leaked. He was tortured for hours. I can't believe I didn't hear anything. 

I'm normally a light sleeper. I wrapped my arms around me and headed homes. I tried talking to my dad about it but he brushed me off. I didn't know what to do. I was talked to by the guidance counselor. It did very little to heal my broken heart.

I looked outside, planning on sneaking into Bill's house tonight. I wanted to see what other creepypastas Bill found and his theories. 

When nighttime came, I slipped out of the house. Bill keeps a key under the mat of the back door. I flipped the mat, spotting the key. I let myself in. Memories of Bill and I filtered through. 

Brushing it off. Bill would want me to find his killer. I scanned the house and didn't see anything. I find his laptop under his bed, I sit at the kitchen table and open it. 

Bill doesn't keep a passcode on it. I get in easily, so I went to his notes. At first, it was just more connections. Sally in Virginia, the slit mouthed women in Japan, etc. 

I wanted to know what made Bill be spotted. For the creepypastas to find him, I scrolled to the bottom of the notes and found a letter to me.

"Y/N, 

If you have found this, then I must be dead. Or your snooping. But anyway, I must be dead. I found them, I found where they are. The creepypastas in our town are hiding out in the old factory in the woods. The one that was shut down because it was considered unsafe. 

Ya, that one. I saw them outside your house one night. I don't know who it was but they were sitting in a tree watching. When daylight was coming, they ran off. I followed. I took the track, so I can run fast and lightly, so it wasn't a problem to keep up. 

I lost them at the factory, I then headed home. They must've seen me if your reading this. Followed me back, and killed me possibly. I knew I had to get this to you and you're so nosy. But Y/N be careful because I feel as though you're next. 

Bill."

I sniffed when I heard a cracking noise. I whirled around and see a hooded figure running off past the window. I was scared to head home, but after putting things away. I dashed off, when I went inside my house, I made sure all the doors and windows were locked. 

I then went to my dad's room. He must've heard me because he looked up tiredly at me. 

"What?"

"Can I sleep on the floor?"

"Whatever."

He then rolls over and goes back to sleep. At 6 am, my dad gets up for work. Nearly stepping on me, he goes and gets ready.

I don't think I slept much. When he came back in, he motions for me to go to my room. I did and curl up to sleep. Maybe I was anxious, could Bill be right? 

Days passed and I didn't notice anything. I kept all the doors and windows locked. I never went out after dark, maybe I’m being paranoid. 

A/N

Sorry if this short. I have a lot of ideas but I don’t want to put them all in one go. If you would like longer chapters, I was thinking of the next chapter to visit the mom in the asylum. I don’t know. Let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: mentions of human remains, insanity, 

I went I see my mom on Saturday. At noon, I drove over to the institution. I checked in and waited to be called. When I was called, I entered the meeting room. 

My poor frail mother sat, staring out the window. Her once blonde hair looked gray and dull. She turns to me. 

"Y/N?"

"Yes, mother?"

"Where's Julian?"

"He's at home. Sick with a cold. Should be right as rain tomorrow."

I learned the hard way, if you tell her he's gone, she would try to kill herself. She smiles at me and takes my hand. 

"Tell me, dear. About your school life?"

I smiled and told her everything. I tried not to tell her about the deaths and creepypastas. But it slipped when it came to talking about Bill. 

"I can't believe they killed him. He was so close."

"Who?"

"The creepypastas?" I said and mentally hit myself. I'm an idiot. 

She then freaked. "The creepypastas have returned? Run Y/N, run. They are after you."

"Mom what do you mean? How do you know?"

"It's static. He told me so. He says your blood will run through them. Make them real and able to leave their zones."

"What mom?"

"They are trapped in their zone when they landed. You can't let them get you, your blood is the key."

"Mom, you're scaring me?"

Mom got more frantic and started screaming. An orderly came and told me to leave. I left feeling so confused. 

***  
When I got home, dad was drinking. I ignored him and went up to my room. I looked over all the evidence. I decided to go to the factory. I didn't want to be held back by this fear. 

When my dad went to sleep, I snuck out. I walked through the forest with my flashlight. Looking at my phone for directions to the old factory. It was a 30-minute walk. I hated it, my legs were tired. 

I stood outside the factory and felt fear grip my heart. I didn't want to go inside. I was scared. I took a deep breath and begin looking for an entrance. 

It took me 10 minutes but I found a busted out window. I climbed up some creates and slipped through the window.

I know it was stupid but I flashed my light around the room. I was in an office. File cabinets were knocked over, a busted computer monitor on the floor, a desk broke in half and crooked pictures around the room. 

I took another breath and walked out of the room. The factory was like an abandoned factory. It looked like people just got up and left. I walked along the wall. For the first 5 minutes, nothing happened. 

I then hear a clatter. It sounded like someone kicked something over. I peer around with my flashlight. Feeling scared; I pressed my back against the wall. I didn't hear any more noises, so I went back to looking around. 

I peered into a room that's must've been the break room. A fridge sat in the middle of the room slightly opened. As I walked closer, a foul odor wafted my nose. I got closer and nearly gagged at the sight. 

It was human body parts. I stumbled back into something warm. 

"Lost are we, sweetheart?"

A deep scratchy voice sang behind me. I spun around and saw him. He looked different than the fan arts on the internet. He had shaggy black hair and pale unblinking eyes. His skin was smooth and white. I'm talking white as paper. 

And his smile. Cut into his cheeks, unwavering. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I was standing before Jeff The Killer. 

Nothing prepared me for this moment. Nothing could of. I remember reading his stories and feeling bad for him. But the more I read, I realized he was a psychopath. 

He grinned down at me and begin laughing. 

"You should see your face. You look like your going to piss yourself."

I stumbled back. I was scared, I felt myself begin shaking. I couldn't form words. 

"Cat got your tongue?" He peered at me. "So you're the one? I expected someone more pretty." 

He walked around me and pressed his front against my back. "Thinking of your blood spilling makes me so damn happy." He growls in my ear. I shivered.

I took a deep breath and ran. I heard him yell behind me.

"You're not going to escape! We'll chase you!" 

When I was running, I didn't see anyone. But I felt someone behind me. Breathing in my ear and when I look back I don't see anything. 

I bump into someone and fall back onto the floor. A dark blue mask peers down at me. "Running, little lamb? Bad move."

I shot up and ran around him. He laughed as I ran. I went into the office and hopped out the window in a panic. I fell onto the crates and felt splinters poke my skin. I groan before hauling myself up and sprinting away. 

When I got to my house, I slammed and locked the door. Running through the house to ensure it was all locked up. I then hide in my closet till morning comes. 

My dad finds me curled up on the floors shaking and crying. He tries to calm me down but I was erratic. He gives up and leaves for work. Left alone, l gather me. I need to go back.

A/N. 

Sorry if this is short. Holidays make me sad. I lost my siblings on 12-28-18. I haven’t been the same. It’s why updates have been once a month. It’ll be a couple of months before I’m okay.


End file.
